


【鸣佐】道具play

by zwkg



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-03
Updated: 2019-07-03
Packaged: 2020-06-03 10:35:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19462201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zwkg/pseuds/zwkg
Summary: 一辆小车，道具play，其实就是缅铃啦





	【鸣佐】道具play

清晨的阳光如碎金般在沉睡着的黑发美人脸上跃动，虽然并不刺眼，却还是将人那兢兢业业的生物钟激活。美人“嗯”了一声，声调拖得略长，有些沙哑的尾音带着点慵懒。与此同时，细密如两把小刷子的羽睫轻轻颤了颤，缓缓翘起，露出一双满盛着刚起床还未完全清醒的茫然的黑色眼瞳。

他动了动，感觉自己被什么东西死死缚住了，一偏头就看到一颗金色的毛茸茸的脑袋正埋在他的颈窝处，“......鸣人？”他彻底清醒了，努力从八爪鱼一样四肢紧紧缠在他身上的人的怀抱中挣脱一只手，推了推爱人扎人的脑袋，“你醒醒，我要起来了。”

“唔......”鸣人其实早在佐助醒过来的时候就已经醒了，不过一直在装睡而已，此时像模像样地假装自己才醒，还打了个哈欠，演技可谓达到了人生的巅峰，却还是被佐助一眼就识破了。没办法，在一起这么多年，彼此间一个眼神就知道对方在想什么，更何况他们少年时就很默契，正式结合之后更是好得像有心灵感应。

佐助无声地叹了口气，这人怎么三十多岁了还这么幼稚。他没戳破鸣人的伪装，眼底却漾起了一丝微不可察的笑意，他无奈地重复了一遍，“我要起床了。”

“哎？可是你今天明明没有什么事啊，再陪陪我嘛。”鸣人委屈得好像一只要被主人遗弃的大狗，睁着两只湿漉漉的蓝眼睛可怜兮兮地看着佐助，“而且佐助好不容易回来一趟啊我说。”

“我明明每周都会回来一趟，哪有好不容易。”佐助嘴上这么说着，到底还是心软了。身体不再挣扎，乖乖地窝在鸣人怀里，背部贴着人的胸膛。他对鸣人的撒娇向来没辙。

“可我一天不见你就很难过了啊。”鸣人心满意足地蹭了蹭爱人柔软的黑发，相当自然地打出了一记直球，正中某人的好球带。

“咳咳——”佐助偏过头，白嫩的耳尖泛起粉色，“笨蛋，这么多年了干嘛突然说这个。”

“可我说的确实是实话啊。”见佐助害羞了，鸣人嬉皮笑脸地凑上去逗他，然后被佐助以“你再闹我就起来了”给制裁了，鸣人立马保证自己一定老老实实的。俩人放松地躺在床上，有一搭没一搭地聊着一些生活琐事，卡卡西老师这次旅行终于结束回来了，明天一起去拜访一下；鹿丸下个月要陪着手鞠回砂忍村几天，那么多公务他会死的啊；一乐大叔又做出了一种新口味的拉面据说很好吃，下次一起去试试......大部分时间都是鸣人说佐助听，偶尔开口应和几句，那明天就起早一点；下个月那几天我不出任务了留在村子里帮你吧；刚好今天有空就中午吧......听着鸣人絮絮叨叨的叙述，躺在这人暖洋洋的怀里，一片安宁祥和。

他昨天半夜才披星戴月地匆匆赶回来的，能这么早醒过来全靠多年固定的作息习惯养成的生物钟，其实并没有睡饱，这会儿气氛这么好，便又有些昏昏欲睡。

突然，一只带着点薄茧的粗糙大手在他腰侧游移的感觉瞬间将他惊醒，他的腰部很敏感，除了鸣人别人连碰都别想碰一下。但饶是他早已习惯了鸣人的触碰和抚摸，被这样带着浓重暗示和挑逗意味地摩挲身上最敏感的部位之一，还是会有所感觉的。

“你——”刚开口就被身后这人温柔却又不失强势地吻住了，俩人熟练地交换了一个深吻，分开时双方都脸不红心不跳气不喘的，“你等下不是还要出门？”毕竟三十多了，佐助早就过了会因为性事而难为情的纯真少年时期了，更刺激的他和鸣人都玩过，只是白日宣淫算什么。

“嘿，我今天刚好休假的说。”鸣人轻轻舔咬着佐助的脖颈，留下几个微红的印记，“难得一次，来点新鲜的？”

听到这话，佐助眯了眯眼睛，活像一只让人看不透的大猫，他没太用力地揪住一小撮金色的头发，将鸣人埋在他颈肩处的脑袋提起来，鸣人没反抗，顺着他手上的力道抬起头，略显无辜地看着他，他清清冷冷地问：“卡卡西老师又给你什么坏东西了？”

“其实也没有很过分啦，”鸣人又吻了吻他，这次如蜻蜓点水般一触及分，没多少欲望的暗示反而带着几分安抚，“一个小玩意儿。”

“哼。”佐助抿着唇，从鼻腔里发出一个可爱的单音，“随你了。”都不是当年初次时毛毛躁躁、莽莽撞撞还弄出流血事件的毛头小子了，佐助相信鸣人这点分寸还是有的，而且......确实很久没有做过了，他刚刚被一通揉抚此时也是气血上涌的状态。

“佐助最好了。”鸣人笑眯眯地说着，亲昵地蹭了蹭他的鼻尖，然后从他身上爬起来，变戏法似的从床头柜里摸出来两个木质的小盒子。暗红色的那个圆盒他熟悉得很，年前刚买的，不过里面盛着的软膏已经用掉了大半，估计再过几个月又要去买新的了。黑色的那个方盒倒是头一回见，大概这就是鸣人口中的“小玩意儿”了。

鸣人跪在佐助双腿间，将他那条黑色的睡裤褪下，再食指轻勾把他同色的棉内裤一起扒下。蓦然暴露在空气中的性器颤了颤，微微抬起点头，铃口处缓缓吐出几滴透明的液体。鸣人低笑了两声，低沉而磁性，“小佐助这么兴奋啊。”

“闭嘴。”佐助啧了一声，大大方方地抬起腿主动缠上鸣人肌肉紧实的窄腰，男人精壮的身材性感极了，佐助腿部发力，将原本直着上半身的人勾得伏向自己，“要做快做。”

“好，好。”鸣人双手及时撑在身下人脑袋两侧，这避免了俩人额头“砰”得相撞的惨烈场面，他拍了拍佐助浑圆的臀肉，示意他放松点力道，左手伸过去打开暗红色的小盒，挖了一块白色的软膏，在穴口处稍稍涂了一圈便毫不犹豫地插了进去，均匀地抹在紧致的肉壁上。

“唔——”佐助闷哼一声，男性那处毕竟不是天生承欢的地方，不管被进入过多少次了，许久不曾做过后再一次被入侵还是会略有些不适，不过这点不适很快便会消失就是了。

肉穴内的温度很高，软膏不一会儿就融化了，有些淅淅沥沥地流了出来，顺着臀缝打湿了身下的床单。鸣人的食指和中指上也沾了不少，他倒没怎么在意，在自己的腹上胡乱抹了两把，然后又伸出手去拿另一个黑色的盒子，将里面放着的东西取了出来。

那是一个状如龙眼的金色镂空小球，微微摇动能看到内部有个更小一点的银色小球在滚动，薄薄的外壁高速而微不可察地震动着，同时发出一阵清脆好听的声音，赫然是一个缅铃。

这种淫物虽名气不小，佐助却从未见过，一方面他和鸣人之前都没有用过这玩意，另一方面他这个性子也不是会去主动了解这种东西的人。此时的佐助还没有预料到自己接下来会被这个小东西折腾的多么惨，尚且没什么危机感。

“哈啊，嗯——”冰凉的金属小球被塞进体内时他下意识地呻吟出声，穴肉不由自主地绞紧想将侵入的异物排出去，却不料把小球挤得更加深入，“这是什么——啊！”

缅铃顺着穴肉的推力咕噜噜地往前滚动，好巧不巧正好卡在佐助体内那个柔软而敏感的凸起上，还激烈地震动了起来，激得他突然提高了音调。他的腰猛地往上挺了挺，又重重地落回床上，荡起一层层波纹。小球因他体位的变化在小凸起前后反复滚动，震动地越来越快，次次恰到好处地碾过这个致命的敏感点。

“嗯啊......混蛋，啊啊，快......哈......”佐助被这强烈的快感刺激得眼前蒙上了一层水雾，性器高高翘起，不断地吐着透明而粘稠的液体。他无助地扭动着身子，却只能让那个在他的小穴内作怪的东西滚得越来越欢、震得越来越快，“啊......给我拿......啊，拿出来！呜......”

“可是佐助明明玩得很开心哦。”鸣人笑着解开自己的衣物，将早已性质昂扬的硕大阳物对准下面那张一开一合的小嘴，“我进来咯。”

“不，你——啊！”佐助瞪大那双漂亮的黑色眼眸，却只能眼睁睁地感受着爱人粗壮而滚烫的东西破开层层软肉的包裹，狠狠擦过那个栗状的凸起，将仍在兢兢业业嗡动着的缅铃顶到最深处。

“嘶——”鸣人也是忍不住倒吸了一口冷气，他没想到这个小玩具居然这么刺激，就刚刚他的性器头部顶住它那么一小会儿的时间，都被震得差点精关失守直接就这么泄出来！那也太丢脸了啊我说，他内心里嘀嘀咕咕地说着，男人的尊严不容有失啊！

先缓缓抽动了几次，等到完全适应了这个小东西的存在有信心不会像个刚开荤的小处男一样早泄之后，鸣人便按照以前的频率大开大合地操干了起来。他掐着佐助的腰，防止爱人被顶得脑袋撞在床板上。肉穴早就习惯了鸣人的侵犯，不一会儿便被操得服服帖帖，软烂熟透，顺从地蠕动着，服侍着给自己带来极乐的性器。

“啊......哈啊......”佐助的敏感点被爱人的阳物和那个折磨人的小球前后夹击，一个退去了另一个马上跟进，快感如潮水般冲刷着他的身体，被玩弄得都有点失神了。

“啊啊——”他细瘦的腰猛地往前一挺，乳白色的粘稠液体喷薄而出，随着俩人一起一伏的动作飞溅得到处都是，有一部分沾在鸣人的腰腹上，因重力的作用缓缓往下流，色气又性感。

然而鸣人并没有放过他，反而趁着他刚高潮身子正比平时敏感许多加快了速度，愈发凶猛地冲撞起来。鸣人在床上的时候向来如此，凶狠得如同刚出笼的野兽。

缅铃的脆响也愈发疯狂，可想而知它震得有多厉害。佐助白皙的腿已经软得像两根面条，完全勾不住鸣人的腰了，只能颤抖着、抽搐着滑落在两侧。

他的意识被快感冲击得不太清醒，只能循着本能伸出双手揽住鸣人的脖子，从最信赖的爱人身上寻求安全感。兀地，佐助口中发出幼兽般软软的哀鸣，全身都激烈地颤动起来，大腿根处更是抽得紧绷，原本软和下来的肉穴也死死地绞紧了。明明刚刚才射过一次，还处于不应期，却被堆积的快感硬生生再一次推上了巅峰，还是干性高潮。

鸣人终于也忍不住了，几个冲刺之后便交代在佐助舒服的肉穴内。

等鸣人从爱人身体里退出来顺便把那个小玩具抠出来，佐助早已累得昏睡了过去。被汗水浸湿的黑发软软地贴在精致的脸颊上，他咬着唇，眼角还带着点不太明显的泪痕，微微泛红，看上去有点可怜。

鸣人餍足地笑了笑，在爱人的额上轻轻落下一吻。他将佐助抱起来，刚一入手便皱了皱眉，佐助怎么又瘦了，不行，最近得给他好好补补。他抱着佐助走进浴室，将留在人体内的东西引了出来，同时好好清理了一下佐助身上被自己各种舔咬吮吸弄出来的痕迹，然后擦干身子和头发，把不知不觉缩着身子在自己怀里团成一团的爱人塞进新换好的、温暖而柔软的杯子里。  
他再次吻了吻佐助的唇，然后哼着不成调的小曲儿，披着一身宽松的居家服走进厨房给爱人准备早餐。

此时，阳光微淡，岁月静好。


End file.
